Ameno Uchiha
Ameno Uchiha (うちは アメーノ, Uchiha Ameno) is a Chūnin-ranked medical kunoichi of Amegakure, the daughter of the Rain Daimyō and the wife of Amegakure's leader, Uchiha Shimasen. Background Ameno was born as the first and only child of the Rain Daimyō. She was named after the goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry, Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, but her name also referred to rain (Ame). The land was not one of the most richest, however Ameno never suffered in the need of anything, but friends. The Daimyō's Residence was always heavily guarded and the young girl rarely met children from her age. One could say she had a lonely childhood. When the land was admitted to the Great Nations, the land's ninja village was able to choose their leader and give them the Kage title. Like in every other lands, the Rain Daimyō was also invited to the meeting where the elderly of the village choosed the first Kage. After days of begging, the Daimyō let Ameno to escort him to the village. This was the first time when the young girl could leave the Daimyō's Residence. While her father was at the meeting, Ameno was alone in the village, walking and looking around, enjoying the silent, yet still lively streets of Amegakure. At one of the shops Ameno noticed a young, black haired boy who seemed to be around the age as herself; he was the first boy she met in her life and at that moment she fell in love with him, however the young boy knew nothing about that. Even before Ameno could have talked to him, she had to leave the village with her father after choosing Uchiha Izuko as the first Amekage. Years passed, however Ameno could not forget the young boy. She wanted to meet him at least once more in her life, because of this she decided to learn ninja techniques and be a kunoichi of Amegakure. Taking private lessons Ameno learnt everything that was taught in the Ninja Academy, as well as she found her own, unique fighting style. Ameno seemed to be rather skilled at Paper Ninjutsu, being able to perform various techniques. She could reach Genin rank within few months. Before the Daimyō would have let her daughter go, he wanted to make sure she would not get any missions that would cost her life. After exchanging few messenger hawks, the Daimyō got informed by the death of the First Amekage. Few days after the death of the First Amekage, the elderly of the village asked the Daimyō to visit the village and help with choosing the Second Amekage. The Daimyō started his journey to the ninja village, with her daughter who was eager to see the boy again, after many years. At half-way a group of mercenaries who wore the forehead protector of Kirigakure, killed all the shinobi who escorted the Daimyō and kidnapped his daughter, however they didn't have the chance to escape; a young, black haired boy crossed their way. The young boy just returned from Kirigakure after his brother's death, meeting some shinobi of Kirigakure in his own land was more than what he could handle; he murdered all of them, not only taking revenge, but also saving the Daimyō's daughter. Ameno was unconscious, because of this the young boy carried her in his arms back to her father. Even before they would have arrived to the Daimyō, Ameno opened her eyes, regaining her consciousness. When she realized she was in the arms of the boy that she wanted to meet, Ameno's face turned red, giving her face a sweet and innocent view. Since that moment Ameno devoted herself to the young boy, who later got assigned as the Second Amekage. Ameno became a Genin of Amegakure, but thanks to her peaceful and gentle personality she wasn't able to accomplish the missions. The young girl didn't want to leave the ninja village, so she decided to learn medical techniques, with that being able to stay close to the boy that she loved. As the years passed Ameno could earn the attention of Uchiha Shimasen as much as one day he asked her to marry him. Ameno loved the man with all her heart and was willing to do anything for him, since she knew that was her fate. Personality Ameno is a peaceful, serene, thoughtful, kind, and very polite individual, who is also helpful, gentle and very empathetic. Growing up as the daughter of the Rain Daimyō, Ameno has a strong moral stance and high sense of justice. She's unwavering loyalty to Amegakure and her husband, Uchiha Shimasen. She supports her husband whatever he does, even at times when he commits things that does not please the peaceful Ameno. She never judges her husband, however she doesn't even hesitate to speak up her honest opinion, either it's positive or negative. Ameno's presence shows femininity, elegance, gentleness, courtesy and morality. She's rarely seen without a warm smile on her face, the tone of her voice is always gentle and loving, this is also a reason why she's called Taiyō-sama (Sun) by the villagers; her presence brightens Amegakure and replaces the Sun, that is rarely seen in the village where it's raining constantly. Ameno pays high attention to her beauty, but the only reason is to please her husband, Shimasen. Ameno likes fish, but dislikes meat. She is fond of flowers, because of this she often wears flower patterned kimono or puts flower into her blonde hair. This is how she earned the name, Golden Flower. The most important person in Ameno's life is Shimasen. She would do anything for him, the peaceful woman would even fight for him, if that would be unavoidable. She always holds his side and supports him, no matter what. In public she calls him Shimasen-sama, with this doing her best to keep his honorable reputation high, in the eyes of the villagers and people from outside of the village. When they're alone Ameno addresses her husband on a more intimate manner, calling him Shimasen-kun or -san, or even leaving the honourifics, however when she attempts to get close to him in body and soul, she often calls him Shimasen-sama on a submissive manner. Despite being gentle and caring most of the time, Ameno has a dark side that rarely shows up, only when Shimasen's life is in danger. When that happens the warm look on her face disappears and she becomes a bloodthirsty madwoman, that is willing to kill anyone who stands in her way to take revenge on the person who attempted to kill her husband. Appearance Ameno has the appearance of a young woman in her early-twenties with a slender physique and soft, light-peach skin. She has long, blonde hair that she wears in different styles. Her eyes has the color of crystal blue. Being the Rain Daimyō's daughter and the Amekage's wife, Ameno wears elegant kimono most of the time. Being fond of flowers, Ameno's attire always consists flower, either her kimono is flower patterned, or she puts flowers into her hair. Ameno's presence shows femininity, elegance, gentleness, courtesy and morality. She's rarely seen without a warm smile on her face, the tone of her voice is always gentle and loving. She pays high attention to her beauty, but the only reason is to please Shimasen. At home she often wears more comfortable clothes, than kimono. Abilities Medical techniques She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. She's able to perform any procedure flawlessly to cure and heal injuries others would deem impossible, using nothing more than chakra or basic tools. She's able to quickly heal the psychological damage done by powerful Genjutsu or instantly heal heavily chakra-drained people by laying her hand on them. She's noted to be capable of making powerful sleeping potions that are also colourless.Ameno has the ability to use medical ninjutsu adversely and use it to harm, even kill, instead of heal. She can use a single chakra-infused strike to cause internal damage or incapacitate a target. Ameno can also create a chakra scalpel both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs. Physical Prowess Ameno's very strong, being able to crush rocks with a single hand, using the Chakra Enhanced Strength. An opponent struck by her could suffer damage ranging from broken bones to ruptured organs. In battle, she has shown great speed, flexibility, and ferocity. She's very nimble, being able to attack from various angles, even in mid-air, to effectively pressure her opponents or keep up with faster allies to coordinate devastating attacks. As a field medical-nin, she is highly skilled in the art of evasion, which she deems necessary for field medics since their healing abilities would be pointless if they cannot survive and be the last to die. She has a high tolerance of pain, despite being exhausted she can push herself to keep fighting. Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence